


The Quiet

by fembuck



Category: The BBC’s Merlin
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet interlude between Gwen and Morgana.  Takes place during <i>The Moment of Truth </i>(1x10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet

Gwen sighed softly, her head tilting to the side as a pair of soft lips pressed against her neck.She shifted slowly, as she began to wake, her brain distantly registering an arm snaking around her waist before she found herself being pulled back against a warm, slim body.

Gwen smiled, a soft “Mm,” falling from her lips as Morgana kissed her way up her neck to her jaw, and then pressed her lips against Gwen’s cheek before she finally kissed her way up to Gwen’s ear.She captured the lobe between her teeth, and bit down gently, playfully tugging at the flesh, making Gwen giggle softly.

Morgana pressed herself more firmly against Gwen’s back, the feel of her lover’s body against her and the sound of Gwen’s soft laughter making her shiver with passion.Gwen was the most addictive substance in the world to Morgana. She simply could not resist her, not that she had tried to in a very long time.

“Morgana,” Gwen gasped softly, conscious to keep her voice low.Morgana’s hand had migrated from her waist up to her breast, which Morgana had begun to gently caress.Normally, this would have been a source of great pleasure to Gwen.There were few things so pleasant as waking up to Morgana’s lips and hands on her body.But this time was different.

“They cannot see,” Morgana whispered softly, her hand still slowly massaging Gwen’s breast through her tunic.She would have liked to have her hand on Gwen’s warm flesh.There was nothing in the world like the feel of Gwen’s warm, soft, nude body pressed up against her.But they did not have the time or the privacy to undress each other fully that particular night.

“I know, but …” Gwen protested weakly, her voice catching a little as Morgana’s thumb ran roughly over her nipple.

What Morgana said was true.It was the middle of the night and the small front room of Hunith’s house was so dark that Gwen couldn’t even make out the linens resting on top of her, but even so there were still other people asleep in the room, one of whom was the Prince of Camelot.

“But,” Morgana repeated against Gwen’s neck, her lips curving up into a smile as her hand drifted away from Gwen’s breast and slid down her lover’s torso until she was cupping Gwen’s bottom.

Gwen gasped and bit her lip to keep from crying out as Morgana brazenly squeezed her bottom, the raven-haired woman’s fingers digging into the fleshy globes of Gwen’s buttocks in the most delicious way.

“Stop it,” Gwen husked out a moment later, feeling her body beginning to respond strongly to Morgana’s touch.She was a person who was in control of feeling and actions most of the time, however Morgana had a way of undoing her, her mistress’s hands and lips taking away her reason and control.

Morgana didn’t stop it.Instead of removing her hands, she simply ran them around to Gwen’s front and began to deftly unlace the ties of Gwen’s trousers.She heard the change in Gwen’s voice and could feel her lover’s body beginning to respond to her touch.She knew that Gwen was becoming quite as aroused as she was, and that if she kept on touching her that the thought of protest would disappear from Gwen’s mind completely.

“Morgana!” Gwen whispered harshly, as Morgana’s fingers began to inch inside of her pants.

Morgana’s fingers stopped moving.She breathed in deeply, and then rested her head against Gwen’s shoulder, breathing in deeply for a few seconds before she sighed against Gwen’s back, her warm breath making her maid shiver with pleasure.

“Please,” Morgana whispered, her lips pressing against Gwen’s shoulder as she spoke.“I need you,” she continued, her hands remaining still even though Gwen could feel her mistress shifting behind her, no doubt trying to control the urge to press herself against Gwen.“To feel you,” Morgana breathed out, her finger twitching against Gwen’s flesh anxiously as her lips brushed against Gwen’s neck once more.“We just have to be quiet.”

Gwen was silent for a moment, as she processed what Morgana had said.She was acutely aware of the press of Morgana’s body against hers, her skin tingled and burned where Morgana’s hand rested just below her waistband, and Morgana’s breath was wreaking havoc on her senses, making her body tremble slightly again and again.And the need in Morgana’s voice, the longing in it was doing wonderful things to Gwen’s libido.Gwen sometimes teased Morgana about her libidinous nature, but the truth was that she enjoyed it.She liked it when Morgana looked at her, and she could tell that her mistress was picturing her without her clothes on.She liked it when Morgana would steal up behind her as she went about tidying her chambers and would pull Gwen into her body and kiss her as if the world was about to end.She liked it when Morgana’s hands ran over her needful and desperate, her words choppy and coarse as the blood rushed from her brain to the apex of her thighs, taking away her eloquence and leaving only need in its wake.Gwen liked it when she drove Morgana to such distraction that the raven-haired beauty simply had to have her or go insane.

Morgana sighed as Gwen’s hand moved to cover hers, and then began to push her fingers further down into the wet heat that lay between Gwen’s legs.Morgana wanted to touch Gwen badly, but if Gwen had really been resistant to the idea she would not have forced the matter.However, she was greatly thankful that Gwen was not really resistant to the idea and that she would be able to touch her.

Morgana’s hand stilled as Gwen shifted, drawing the pillow that had been under her head so that it was beside her, just in front of her face.Once she had repositioned the pillow, Gwen relaxed again and Morgana began to move her fingers.

Gwen gasped into the pillow, muffling the sound of her pleasure as Morgana gently began to stroke her.Morgana’s pace was slow but her touch was firm.She was luxuriating in the feel of Gwen, allowing both of their arousal to build.Morgana continued to stroke Gwen, slow and steady, her lips moving against the soft skin of Gwen’s neck.She could feel Gwen’s breaths coming faster, and Gwen began to arch forward, pressing herself into Morgana’s touch.

Gwen whimpered into the pillow, her hips bucking sharply as Morgana’s slick fingers began to circle her clit.She clutched at the pillow, trying to anchor herself as Morgana’s fingers began to slide in tighter circles.Morgana’s forehead was resting against her shoulder again, and Gwen could feel her mistress hot breath against her back.Morgana was breathing quickly, her breasts pressing against Gwen’s back in rapid spurts as her fingers continued to drive Gwen closer and closer to the edge.

Gwen felt Morgana shift slightly behind her.Morgana’s body pressed more heavily against her own, and then she felt the brush of the back of Morgana’s other hand against her bottom.Morgana shifted again, wiggling a little, and then her fingers began to move again, quickly finding the rhythm she had set before between Gwen’s legs.As her fingers began to stroke Gwen once more, Gwen also felt the hand Morgana hand between their bodies begin to move and knew that Morgana was touching herself, the hand she had in her own pants mirroring the actions of the hand she had in Gwen’s.

Gwen groaned into the pillow, and Morgana moaned against her shoulder as a fresh wave of moisture flowed from Gwen to wet her fingers even more.

Gwen grasped at the pillow in front of her and pressed it more firmly against her face.Her breath was coming out in harsh pants, and her body was on fire.She could barely think.Her entire world consisted of the feel of Morgana’s fingers between her legs, and the press of Morgana’s warmth against her back.She mind was swimming, hot and dizzy with pleasure and she knew that it would not be long until she climaxed.

Morgana rubbed her face against Gwen’s back, her parted lips dragging against the material of Gwen’s shirt, searching for skin that was not visible to her, desperate to have her lips on some part of Gwen as they approached orgasm.She could feel the changes happening in Gwen’s body, and she knew that her lover would soon come, and that she herself would follow seconds after Gwen.She had not been touching herself for as long, but the feel of Gwen’s clenching at her fingers, the sound of her ragged breaths, and the release of moisture that would accompany Gwen’s orgasm would be more than enough to send her into spasms of pleasure as well.

Gwen breathed in sharply, once, then again, and again.She drew in one last deep breath, and then her hips began to jerk and she bit at the pillow in front of her, crying out her pleasure into it as came.As waves of pleasure from her orgasm continued to pulse through her, Gwen felt Morgana begin to buck against her and the feel of Morgana coming against her, the knowledge that the fingers of Morgana’s other hand were being coated with her mistress’s own pleasure, as Gwen soaked her other hand rocked Gwen into a second orgasm before her first had fully ended.

“Guinevere,” Morgana sighed softly, her voice reverent and content as her body slumped tiredly against Gwen’s.She slipped her hand out from between her own legs, but kept her other hand nestled between Gwen’s, enjoying the feel of Gwen against her.

Gwen released the pillow she had been clutching, and awkwardly shoved it under her head again before she relaxed against the mattress once more.She was aware of Morgana’s hand still resting against her, but she made no attempt to remove it.From the way Morgana was resting against her, she knew that she was not going to start touching her again.Morgana was just resting her hand there, as she did sometimes, enjoying the warm feel of her.

“I hope you’re happy,” Gwen whispered softly, her voice impossibly affectionate despite her words.“What we just did was despicable.”

Morgana’s body shook behind her in silent laughter.“Deliciously so,” Morgana whispered back once she had calmed a little.

Reluctantly, Morgana removed her hand from inside of Gwen’s pants and rested her arm over Gwen’s body, drawing her against her once more.She leaned up and pressed her lips against Gwen’s cheek for a few seconds and then settled back down behind her.

“Go to sleep,” Gwen whispered a few moments after Morgana settled against her.

“I want to hold you for a while,” Morgana replied in a slightly petulant tone that made Gwen smile.

“We have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Why?” Morgana asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.Arthur’s training sessions usually didn’t begin until mid-morning.

“We have to bathe.”

“Why,” Morgana began before following Gwen’s drift, “Oh.I hadn’t thought of that,” Morgana admitted.The dampness between her legs was still warm and pleasing at the moment, but she knew that it would cool, and that in the morning she would be desperate for a bath.

Morgana sighed, and then shivered knowing without a doubt that the cold bath she was in store for in the morning would be deeply unpleasant.

“I miss my castle,” Morgana murmured despondently.

Gwen allowed herself a smile at that, but quickly wiped the expression off of her face and turned in the circle of Morgana’s arms so that they were facing each other.

“Am I not worth a cold bath?” she asked seriously, her dark eyes holding Morgana’s light ones, which she was just able to make out in the darkness of the house.

“Of course you are … I didn’t mean … nothing could keep me away from you, I …” Morgana began to whisper, her voice flustered as her hand fluttered about before finally grasping Gwen’s.

Gwen smiled and leaned forward, kissing her softly.

“Tease,” Morgana accused softly, realizing that Gwen wasn’t truly upset with her.

“You love it,” Gwen replied playfully.

“I do,” Morgana confirmed, her voice serious as she gazed at Gwen.“I love you.”

“And I you,” Gwen returned, leaning forward to capture Morgana’s lips once more.“Now, go to sleep.”

“Yes, milady,” Morgana replied saucily, smirking at Gwen before she leaned forward to peck her quickly on the lips.Morgana then relaxed against the mattress and Gwen pressed against her side, resting her head on Morgana’s shoulder.Morgana sighed contentedly and allowed her eyes to close.

She did miss the castle, but there was something to be said for the quiet of the countryside.

The End

cross-posted at [**gwenmorganabbc**](http://community.livejournal.com/gwenmorganabbc/profile)  


 


End file.
